


Much to Your Mama's Dismay...

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Shotgunning, Spanking, porn with the tiniest smidgen of plot...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has it bad for local redneck hunk, Jensen Ackles - with his big truck, his sleeveless shirt, & that damned swagger. When she finally gets a chance at him, she makes it count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much to Your Mama's Dismay...

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser:
> 
> You always did have a thing for trashy boys, much to your mama’s dismay. Especially boys with big trucks - heavy-duty 4x4s with big tires, silver-plated toolboxes that smelled of sweat & grease, & beat-up headache racks across the back that you could hold on to while he went splashing through the mud. You were drawn to that type of boy like a moth to a flame, with the relationship usually having as equally long a lifespan as the simile might imply.
> 
> But give that boy a slow Texas drawl, plump, pink lips, eyes greener than an alfalfa field in bloom, & round, solid biceps that you just knew would be able to easily lift you into the back of his truck… you’d pretty much go anywhere with that type of boy. Hell, you’d marry that boy.
> 
> Which was exactly why your daddy had forbid you from hanging out with the Ackles boy who lived down the road. He was just the type that you’d gladly go running off with for a date of beer & popcorn at the drive-in only to come back home 3 days later wearing a hickey & a cheap ring bought before you said I Do in front of the justice of the peace.

You always did have a thing for trashy boys, much to your mama’s dismay. Especially boys with big trucks - heavy-duty 4x4s with big tires, silver-plated toolboxes that smelled of sweat & grease, & beat-up headache racks across the back that you could hold on to while he went splashing through the mud. You were drawn to that type of boy like a moth to a flame, with the relationship usually having as equally long a lifespan as the simile might imply.

But give that boy a slow Texas drawl, plump, pink lips, eyes greener than an alfalfa field in bloom, & round, solid biceps that you just knew would be able to easily lift you into the back of his truck… you’d pretty much go anywhere with that type of boy. Hell, you’d marry that boy.

Which was exactly why your daddy had forbid you from hanging out with the Ackles boy who lived down the road. He was just the type that you’d gladly go running off with for a date of beer & popcorn at the drive-in only to come back home 3 days later wearing a hickey & a cheap ring bought before you said I Do in front of the justice of the peace.

Of course, the forbidden part just made the draw that much more appealing. It made you slice your cut-offs extra short - the pockets were visible beyond the frayed edges - & forgo a bra under your thin, white cotton tank top when you had the opportunity to go past the garage he worked at during the summers. It made you purchase cherry lollipops & suck the round, hard candy in between your lips as you stood outside the juke joint on Saturday nights while the Ackles boy sat on the toolbox in the back of his suped-up, black 4x4 - lord have mercy - & shared beers with his buddies, along with the occasional cigarette. When you wandered over, asking for a hit, you’d noticed the red candy shine your lips left on the filter & winked as he shifted on the diamond plating.

It didn’t take much for Jensen Ackles start noticing you back, & you weren’t sure who was the moth & who the flame anymore. Someone was going to get burned, but one look at his ass when he bent over to fetch another beer from the cooler in the bed of the truck & you didn’t care. Bring on the flame.

You basically had to blackmail your little sister into lying for you, but it was totally worth it as you sat in the seat of Dean’s truck, his easy smile & rough hand playing over your body as he drove you out over a rough road to the middle of nowhere.

When you arrived, Jensen popped open the door & jumped down. You slid out after him, laughing as he grabbed your ass on the way down. You’d opted for a simple sundress & boots for the evening. After working on getting his attention all summer, you fully intended to get that boy between your legs tonight & wanted as few obstacles as possible.

Jensen led you to the back of the truck, dropping the tailgate. He gripped your waist & easily lifted you up onto it. He’d gone for another of his ridiculously deep cut sleeveless shirts & loose jeans, so you got the added bonus of feeling his biceps flex under your hands as you gripped them for balance.

“This where you bring all your girls?” you asked, smiling.

“Only the lucky ones,” Jensen answered, cracking open a beer with one hand while he pulled a cigarette from behind his ear.

“Oh, I feel so special,” you said, bumping his knee with yours.

“You should,” he replied, exhaling a long puff of smoke. “Want a hit?” He pulled in another lungful, but before he could exhale & offer you the cigarette, you sealed your lips around his, taking the smoke from his mouth & then leaning back to send it into the cool air.

“That’s my girl,” he said, sipping the beer. The two of you traded kisses, sharing smoke & beer as the night turned dark & sticky. Soon, he had one of your legs spread over his thigh, reaching around between your legs to pet over your panties, rubbing at your clit while you moaned.

“Want you to fuck me,” you whispered. You dug your nails into his bicep, loving the tug & shift of muscle as his fingers moved over you.

“We’ll get there, baby,” he said, flicking the scrubbed out butt of his smoke into the dirt of the road. Jensen swallowed the last of the beer & moved so that he was standing in the truck bed. He pulled you up & kissed you, his hands roving your body as he backed you to where he wanted you.

The diamond-plated toolbox was cool on your thighs as he pushed you down. He ran his hands down your arms, grabbing at your hands & pulling them back until he was wrapping your fingers around the white, chipped paint of the headache rack.

“Don’t move,” he said with a wink. You moaned as he moved away to open another beer & pulled a second cigarette from his pack. Jensen’s walk was loose & easy as he made his way back to you, the cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

“You are the kind of girl that could get a boy in trouble,” he drawled, trailing a finger up your thigh, pushing the dress up to your waist. Jensen set the beer on the toolbox and pushed your dress up the other thigh. Your panties were soaked from his earlier teasing.

“You’re the kind of boy that knows how to make a girl scream,” you said, spreading your legs wide in invitation. He just grinned. Jensen hooked his thumb into your panties & pulled them to the side, bringing his other hand up to rub at your slick pussy lips.

Jensen released you to grab your panties & pull them down, tossing them to the floor of the truck bed as he grabbed your boots & pushed. You moaned as he put the heels of your boots on the toolbox, legs spread wide & knees bent back against your body, leaving you exposed to his gaze & the Texas sky.

He knelt down in front of you, an evil grin making his green eyes glimmer in the moonlight. You watched as he drew deep on the cigarette & then blew the hot smoke across your cunt. The slow burn of it made you squirm. Jensen took another drag, but this time he leaned in & fastened his lips onto your pussy, blowing the smoke inside you.

“Oh, fuck,” you moaned, arching against the hard, cool metal of the headache rack as you held tight. Jensen ground the cigarette out on the truck bed & hooked his arms around your thighs, holding you tight as he ate you out.

“Sweeter than sin, baby,” he mumbled, taking your clit in his teeth. You screamed, the sound rolling over the empty field as he tongued you through your orgasm, slick sliding from his swollen lips down into the scruff on his chin.

Jensen sat back, palming his cock before he stood & leaned in to kiss you, making your lips shiny with your own release & swollen red from the force of his mouth on yours. He reached into his pocket & pulled out a condom. Jensen ripped the foil open with his teeth, spitting the corner out over the edge of the truck.

“Turn around, baby,” he said, his hands going to undo the large buckle of his wide leather belt. You forced your fingers to release their grip, sliding forward & dropping your booted feet to the metal with a clang as he pushed his jeans & briefs down to pull out his cock.

Before he could slide the condom on, you took his length in your hand, stroking quickly as you leaned down to tease his slit with little kitten licks. Jensen wrapped a hand in your hair & pulled you off with a growl.

“That feels real good, baby girl, & one night, I’m gonna make you lay down with your head off the tailgate while I slide down your throat, but tonight? Tonight that pretty little pussy of yours is getting fucked.”

“Oh Jesus,” you groaned as he spun you around & pushed you to bend over the toolbox, hands again grabbing the headache rack. Jensen rolled the condom down & stepped forward. He lifted one of your knees up onto the toolbox & then he was sliding inside you.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” he said, slapping your ass & setting up a strong, steady rhythm. One hand reached around to grab at your tits, squeezing hard as he felt you clench around him.

“More,” you begged. “Fuck me… harder. More.” Jensen responded, holding your hips steady as he fucked into you at a punishing pace.

“Ah-ah-ah,” you moaned, cursing him as he reached around, gathering up your skirt out of the way so that he could land light, rapid slaps over the top of your pussy, his fingertips catching at your clit.

Within seconds, you were coming again, your body hot & tight around him. Jensen growled your name & sucked a dark spot into the back of your neck as his strokes grew sloppy & then he was pulsing inside you.

He pulled out as you collapsed onto the toolbox, slapping your ass again before tying off the condom & tossing it into the field. Jensen pulled up his jeans but left the belt hanging open. He sat down on the toolbox & pulled your boneless form onto his lap. He lit another cigarette & shared the smoke with you before reaching his hand down between your legs, feeling how you fluttered under his touch.

“Yep,” he said. “I’ll definitely be getting into trouble over you.”

END


End file.
